


《为什么》罗伊策

by kts210 (redback210)



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Sex, Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Past Relationship(s), Talking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是在国家队友谊赛时发生的故事，上篇《WHY》在柏林，Jogi把Marco和Mario安排在一个房间，他们终于有了面对面说清楚的机会。关于Mario为何会选择离开多特蒙德，为何从不对Marco说出他真正的想法，为何会用那样伤人的方式结束他们的感情。下篇《BECAUSE》发生在慕尼黑，关于Marco为什么会再次相信Mario，为什么原谅他，为什么愿意再续前缘。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《为什么》罗伊策

**Author's Note:**

‘情况正常，正常你妹啊！’当Mario手拿房卡站在门口时，他脑子里只有这么一句话。看着在柏林期间临时居所的房门，沉默了好一会儿，他才插入钥匙卡，推开门拉着行李箱走进去。

考虑到室友是谁，Mario确定这情形比‘普通’要糟得多，是，他们还是国家队队友，但自从他转会到拜仁后他们就从未同住过，他真想把头埋进胳膊里去逃避现实，就让他忘掉Jogi的话吧，哪怕它来自五分钟前，“第五组：Marco Reus和Mario Götze”.

起初，他以为自己听错了，但是Marco怀疑的表情证明了对方也听到相同的内容，而且Jogi的表情一点儿都不像是在开玩笑。如果眼神能杀人，Mario确信自己已经变成一具尸体了，可惜眼神只能吓人没法杀人，Mario不知道究竟哪种结局更好一些，不过让他选择的话他宁可去死。

他他妈的要怎么在Marco的死亡视线下挺过一周？也许到了慕尼黑Jogi能手下留情放过他？但刚刚分配房间时Jogi的表情让Mario半点儿都不敢指望对方真会按他想的做。

Mario不知道Jogi为什么会这么安排，尽管自从...

房门开合的声音把他从沉思里拉出来，Mario看着Marco狂风暴雨一般冲进房间，他仍然站在两张单人床中间，穿着夹克，手里还抓着行李箱的拉杆，无助的迎接暴怒Marco的瞪视。

“别对我说话，Götze！一个字都别说，明白？”年长的那个怒气冲冲的，Mario驯服的点了点头，然后Marco就把外套丢在床上，放下行李，看都不再看Mario一眼直接走进卫生间，终了还意有所指的锁上了门。

“我错了，情况比糟糕还糟，”Mario小声自嘲，脱力的倒在另一张床上——当然是更靠近房门的那张——不停的深呼吸想要压下那股酸涩鼓胀的情绪。

就在他好不容才平复了一些后，浴室门打开了，Marco仍旧一脸怒容，愤愤然的从浴室出来直朝着房门大步走去，Mario张了张嘴，‘piep’，甚至连一个完整的词语都没说完，金发中场就砰的一声关上了房门。Mario感觉喉咙又酸又紧，万千思绪涌上心头，他真想知道这几年他犯过的众多错误里到底是哪一个彻底毁了他的生活的，不过两年，他美妙的人生是怎么变成眼下这恶心透了的一团糟的？

**********

之后，Mario都不知道自己是怎么度过第一次训练和晚餐的，他真的很感激大家没用‘回归国家队感觉如何’这类问题打扰他，当终于再次回到房间，关上门后他才解脱的松了口气，可惜胃部沉重依旧，好像那些美味的晚餐全都变成了石头似地。突然，一阵敲门声传来，Mario吓得差点儿跳起来。

看着走廊上的满脸笑容的Mats，Mario费尽全力才没把失望表现出来。为什么他会期待敲门的是Marco？Marco根本就不需要敲门，他自己也有一张该死的房卡。更别说Marco有多坦率的‘告知’过自己有多不想，或者根本不想和他说话了。生活中总会有奇迹发生，但那奇迹肯定不属于他，在很多很久以前，Mario就再也不相信奇迹了。

“能和你谈谈吗，Mario？”Mats问道，语调并不友好，但起码是平静而礼貌的。

“当然，Mats，”他侧身让出位置让对方进来，Mats拉开一把椅子，跨坐上去的同时把胳膊架在椅背上，下巴扭了扭找了个舒服的姿势搭在前臂上。

Mario也走到床边坐下，整个背部都僵硬着，肩膀挺直地等着Mats说话。毕竟这是整个下午被其他人冷漠对待——包括Mats——后，第一个过来找他的人，他知道所谓的‘谈谈’不会如字面一样轻松。

Mats踌躇着该怎么开始，若有所思的盯着Mario看了一会儿，他清了清喉咙说道，“是你让Jogi把Marco和你安排在一起的？”

Mario眨了眨眼，下巴都快要掉下来了，“什么？！不，当然不！我干嘛要那么做？相信我！我太明白Marco有多恨我了！而且你真觉得我有那么大影响力？”

Mats撇了撇嘴，不过Mario能看出来对方暂且是相信他了，“Marco觉得你那么做了。”

哈，所以这就是早前Marco暴怒的原因了。Mario吞了口口水，直视Mats的眼睛，声音酸涩又嘶哑，“我绝不会那么做，Mats，我知道他恨我，我甚至清楚他为什么那么恨我。”他强忍着不要在外人面前崩溃哭泣——

真骄傲啊他做到了。

Mats眼神复杂的看着Mario，“Marco不恨你，Mario，他以为自己在恨你，但他真的不，他只是受伤和困惑，我猜这听上去有些不好理解，但你真该和他谈谈，是时候理清你们的关系了。”

“Marco根本不想理我。他告诉我最好别对他对话而且他真的恨我，相信我，我能从他眼神里看出来，”Mario反驳，但同时又特别困惑，为什么Mats这么肯定Marco会愿意听他说话？

后卫微笑起来，“他别无选择，毕竟你们住在同一个房间里。也许，这就是为什么Jogi如此选择的原因，作为教练他没理由错过你最新的消息，对吧。”

Mats站起身走向门口，不过在打开房门前，他再次看向Mario。

“人们总在犯同样的错误，以为不爱了就只能恨，但事实并非如此。爱与恨是同一枚硬币的两面，硬币是可以翻转的，比你认为的要容易的多。现在的情况很不好，可以说是糟透了，但它不是无法补救的。Marco做不到对你无动于衷，所以抓住这次机会Mario，毕竟你也没什么可以再失去的了。”

说完Mats就离开了。

这些话让Mario的脑子变成了一团浆糊。

************

Mario没真指望过Marco会按时回来，但离Jogi规定的宵禁时间只有不到30分钟时，他真的生气了。Marco还没收拾东西，而Mario非常清楚对方要花多长时间才能折腾完。

除此之外他还想和对方谈一谈。

Mats离开后他就一直坐在黑暗中，沉默的流着眼泪，他从没如此孤独和绝望过，那感觉甚至比他又一次坐上替补席，连两分钟证明自己还没残废的时间都得不到还要糟糕。

但是，大概过了有二十分钟？Mario突然就开始愤怒起来，一种新的情绪涌上心头，他愤愤的擦干眼泪——他厌倦了为那些被强迫的决定买单了，凭什么他要被当作狗屎一样对待？他干吗要为那些不值得的人哭泣？他为什么要为那些认定他是混蛋的人哭泣？他当然知道自己最大的错误就是任由别人为他选择，但那时他只是个没长大的孩子，他根本没有所谓的远见也没有反抗的能力，所以他就那么轻易的听从着。但现在，已经到了改变的时候了！Mario决定他从此以后只听从自己的选择，而第一件事，就是让Marco听他解释。

当房门终于再次打开时，Mario屏住呼吸，他控制着情绪，由着Marco打开行李做睡前准备，静静的等待Jogi查房，即使要谈话也必须等到没人打扰他们的时候。

等两个人都躺在床上时，房间静默下来。Mario听着Marco平缓的呼吸声，暗自希望金发中场不要做出什么不理智的行为或者对他咆哮引起教练注意。

他们是最后一拨被查房的，随着简略而友好的‘晚安’，房门再次被关上后，Mario放松的呼了口气。

Marco几乎是关上门的下一秒就从床上站起来朝门口走过去，Mario赶紧跳下床，三两步冲过去堵住门口。Mario这下真的庆幸了，如果他也选择去和别人借宿，哪来的机会堵着Marco和对方面对面？

“你想去哪里？”他压低嗓门，声音近乎是嘶声耳语。

Marco琥珀金的眼睛在黑暗里散发着危险的光芒，闷吼道，“不关你事，滚开，GÖTZE！”

Mario鼓足勇气，驳斥道，“不，想都别想，Marco。你得留在这里，这是Jogi的安排而且我不会让你就因为要避开我就去别处睡觉！”

他看到Marco握紧了拳头，他也做好了被揍的准备，但Marco没有打他，就只是把双臂在胸前交叉，“咱们没什么可说的，赶紧闪开！”

“不！除非踩过我的尸体，否则你别想离开这里。”Mario根本不关心自己说的或者做的会有什么后果，他关心的是，Marco终于愿意和他交谈了，在两年多之后的现在，终于愿意和他说话了。

“我没什么想对你说的，Götze，”Marco仍旧忍耐着，没把绝望的压在门上的Mario推开，“最后一次！滚远点！”

“不。”

**************

Marco闷吼一声，上前一步揪住Mario想把他推到一边，Mario死死保持着平衡，同时不停拍开Marco的手不让对方拉开门把手。Mario的确更年轻也更矮小，但他起码是训练有素的职业球员，从复健开始他已经拼命努力好几个月了，所以他们打得势均力敌。Marco异常惊讶，他可没想过自己球场上的前‘灵魂伴侣’这么难对付。

两个人激烈的对抗着，黑暗的房间里只有粗重的喘息声。

“该死的，Götze，我真希望这辈子从来没遇见过你！”Marco怒吼，话语中的强烈的仇恨让Mario猛退了一步，一下子就撞上金属制的门把手。脊椎处尖锐的疼痛让他无法抑制的爆出一声悲鸣，有那么一会儿，他甚至都感觉不到呼吸了，那疼痛刺激得眼泪直流。“Aaaahhh！”真的太疼了，他不知道究竟是哪种疼痛更伤人，是背后的，还是心脏上的。他咬着嘴唇不想在Marco面前呜咽，当Marco伸手摸向他的脸时，Mario本能的畏缩了一下，他以为Marco会给他一巴掌。

“草，Mario，我没想要这样，对不起！”Marco的声音听起来几乎是破碎的，在Mario意识到究竟发生了什么之前，就感觉到Marco温热的嘴唇覆上他的脸颊，“对不起，我真的没想过伤到你！”Marco把Mario从门前拉开，不是为了离开，而是要把对方抱在怀里，紧紧地，之前强硬的手掌也变得温柔起来，不停的抚摸着Mario的后背查看对方伤得严重不严重。

Marco也许恨他，也许会对他发火，但就像他一样，Marco也是个职业球员，同样在过去几年中遭受过严重的伤病，Marco太清楚在大赛前受伤是怎样一种感觉了。Mario几个月前才刚刚从重伤中站起来，Marco真心不想自己成为Mario再次受伤的原因。

“没关系，不是因为你，而且只是一下子的....”年轻点儿的那个试着安慰对方，但他所有的未尽之语都在Marco的吻里消失了。Mario开始头晕目眩，这晕眩如此美好，他对此没有半点儿诉求，他只希望Marco的手臂能永远停留在自己肩膀上。

那么那么久，终于，他终于再次体会到Marco亲吻的滋味。自从对方眼中除了仇恨、伤害和厌恶之外再无其他，这是他们的第一个吻。像是死而复生，像是下一秒就被融化成一团空气，Mario脑子一片迷蒙只想要大喊大叫，从Jogi宣布他会和Marco住在一起开始，紧张的气氛就让他浑身肌肉都抽筋一样的疼，他太想要寻找一个阀门宣泄这强烈的情绪了。

从Marco嘴唇的第一下触碰开始，Mario就已经硬了，不，或许从他们开始对抗时他就已经硬了，如果Marco的下身不是同样坚硬，正急切的抵着他的下腹的话，他也许会更加羞愧和尴尬。

至少Marco对他的渴望如同他自己对对方的一样多。

这个吻就像是场战争，两个人同时选择了更加野蛮的方式，舌头缠着舌头，牙齿撞击着牙齿，互不相让的争斗起来，他们的喘息声比之前对抗时还要激烈，Mario的指甲深深挖进Marco的肩胛骨，Marco则把他举起来压在门板上。他们都穿着短裤和T恤，不过衣服轻薄的面料根本没法阻挡摩擦之间产生的快感。Mario双腿环住Marco的窄臀，夹紧对方的身体好让自己别掉在地上，这动作让金发中场难耐的爆出一声呻吟。Mario的后背再次抵在门把手上，但这次他只感觉轻微的疼痛和更多的兴奋，Marco的舌头缠着他的打转，舌尖探索着他口腔的每一个角落，这让他感觉自己简直身处天堂。

他不需要说这感觉究竟有多好，就像几年前他们在一起时那样完美，真的不需要。过去两年Mario当然没有禁欲，Marco也同样不可能，但是他的心和他的身体一直属于这个金发中场，Mario非常确信这点永远都不会变。Marco是他永远最想要的那个，没什么比在Marco的怀里和对方做（屏蔽）爱更对的了。

他们现在当然不是在做爱，这只是发泄愤怒，但这的确释放了他们从见面到现在的紧张情绪，然后也许Marco就真的愿意听他说话了，至少Mario希望如此。

当Marco突然松开右手，随着汗水蜿蜒的痕迹来到短裤那，勾住撕扯开，让紧绷到疼痛的下身从衣料里解脱时，Mario整个思想都凝固住了。温暖的带有些微老茧的手指把两个人的下身包裹在一起慢慢抚弄起来，Mario知道自己坚持不了太久，但如果按照Marco摩擦的速度和对方那兴奋的悸动着的阴茎来看，Marco同样也坚持不了太久。吻还在继续，Mario嘴角开始发疼，Marco简直是字面意义的在吃他，强硬的舌头探索他口腔的每一处，有几次，舌尖甚至都要深推到他喉咙里面，不停啃噬着的牙齿几乎是咬得他伤痕累累，但Mario是如此快乐，Marco就像是在实验他们能持续多久才会因为缺氧而死一样一刻不停的吻他，这长长的吻让Mario终于忍耐不住大声呻吟起来。

Marco依然懂得如何让他在需求和渴望里变得疯狂，拇指在湿润的头部轻轻滑动，挑逗着缝隙处不停淌水的地方，每一次触摸都让那里变得更加湿滑，同时手掌上下移动着，沿着茎身挤压爱抚，甜美的触感通过皮肤直达身体内部的每个角落，Mario双腿颤抖着死死夹紧对方努力的保持平衡，像是只困兽一样困在门板和Marco坚硬的身体之间。摩擦让他的背部好像着了火一样，但这是Marco，这感觉来自于Marco，他的心，他的思想里满是这个男人的痕迹，从很久很久以前开始他就接受这个命运了。他为这个阳光又独特的男人着迷，他永远拒绝不了这个男人给予他的一切。Mario甚至能在几百个人里只凭借气味就找到Marco，他是如此肯定，因为Marco的气味早已深深烙印在他的骨血中变成了本能。Marco的味道和他的人一样美妙,Mario专注的投入在这个吻里，只求它能持续到天长地久。

Marco有更好的主意，不过，他还是加快了手掌的动作，他开始施加更大压力，让他们能共同攀上顶峰。在几个激烈的推动后，随着Marco舌头模仿做爱动作的推进撤出，Mario再也没法抵挡铺天盖地的快感，灼热的液体从阴茎熔岩一样爆发出去，Mario激动的大声呼喊，那绝望的声音在连结在一起的嘴唇里变成一声闷响。强烈的高潮让他头脑一片空白，只能迷茫的摇着头，如果不是Marco强壮的臂膀他恐怕就要掉下去了，紧接着，早已达到忍耐边缘的Marco也被浪潮击中，他嘶哑的咆哮合着Mario的呻吟声在房间里不停回响，手指间两人的浊液混作一团，把他们的衬衫搞得一团糟。

Mario不知道这样过了多久，他几乎已经失去时间概念，当兴奋平息，粗重的喘息混杂在一起，两个人抖着身子差点儿软倒在地。Marco压在Mario身上，终于放过那可怜的嘴唇。Mario发出一声像是叹息的呜咽，Marco抬起头看向他。

琥珀金色的眼睛里再没有愤怒，如果里面有什么的话，应该是终于回复冷静的理智。

“我没让Jogi把咱们分到一起，Marco，请相信我，”Mario小声说道，让情事之后首先撞进脑海的想法脱口而出，他的膝盖软的像是果冻，他的头还晕着，但他必须和Marco谈谈，他不能任由对方在做过这种事后把他丢开，他会受不了的，他必须要让对方理解他的想法。

Marco叹了口气，用额头抵住Mario的，“我知道，Mario，Mats告诉我了，这不是我对你生气的原因。”他们这样呆了好一会儿，然后高个子把右手从两个人已经软下来的分身上移开，托着Mario向床铺走去。他轻轻把Mario放下，松开手的瞬间，Mario死命攀住他，无声诉求着自己多不希望他离开。Marco再次叹了口气，顺从的在Mario身边躺下，把小个子拉进怀里。

他们的T恤都黏答答的，不过Mario一点儿都不在意，Marco柔软的嘴唇正轻吻着他的脸颊，这让他觉得天堂里也不过如此了。

“那为什么呢？为什么你那么生气？”他哽咽着，他不想这样的，可是眼泪就是自己不停往外跑，Marco用嘴唇接住它们，他永远都受不了Mario哭泣的样子，这事实这些年从未改变过。

“你为什么不告诉我你想回多特蒙德？Mario，为什么我永远只能在报纸上看到你的新闻？你为什么不能亲自把你的想法告诉我？”他用三个问题回答Mario的疑问。

Mario把身体更加压向Marco的，想要爬进对方怀里把自己埋起来。Marco似乎感觉到Mario真的需要这样，所以即使他仍旧紧张和警惕，他也没推开。

“我以为你不想理我，不想听到我说我想回去，我还以为你已经恨我到除非必要绝不想见到我，”Mario的声音在Marco汗湿的皮肤上反射出略微扭曲的响声。

Marco提起湿透了的T恤擦了擦手，抚上Mario泪湿的脸颊，呢喃，“我不恨你，Sunny，”在如此长久的时间后再次听到这个昵称，Mario的眼泪更加汹涌起来，“我想恨你，我真的试了，不管我多希望自己能做到，但我没法恨你，我只是不明白，为什么我总是最后一个知道的人，你能想象那有多难受吗？意识到每个人都清楚的事实偏偏要对我隐瞒？你能想象当我听到你要离开多特蒙德去慕尼黑时的感受吗？就因为你比我更爱名利和金钱？不，你不知道，因为你从未有过这种感受。”

**********

Marco的语调再次充满怒意，他把嘴唇抿成一道直线，推开Mario后透过浓密的睫毛凝视着对方。琥珀金的眼眸里有着太多内容，不只是愤怒，还有渴求，还有浓郁到令人心碎的悲哀——为那些本该属于他们却最终丢失的东西，为仍然抱有期待的自己，他多希望Mario能给他一个答案，一个理由，他多想自己能再次全心全意的去信任这个人，他太想知道对方的所作所为究竟是为了什么。

Marco的眼神让Mario瑟缩起来，他忍不住回顾自身，回顾那些他不得不强吞下去的感情上的裂痕，“不，我知道你的感受，Marco。我经历过你在2013年时经历的一切，你想象不到我有多歉疚，远远超过你能想象的。”

“你也？为什么？怎么会？”Mario可以看出Marco一点儿都不相信他，他遗憾的苦笑起来，是啊，他仍旧清楚得记得自己经历过怎样的几周，而Marco却已经承受了整整两年。

“大多数人不记得了，但Nuri和我在球场上就像之后的咱们。当时，在2010-2011赛季，我和他配合得那么完美，我只是个刚加入一线队的年轻人，当然会把Nuri当作英雄，一个绝对的榜样。然后等我知道他要去皇马时，你不知道我有多绝望，甚至有一段时间我几乎认定了再不可能找到一个像他一样默契配合的队友了。然后你就出现了，你不知道我有多快乐，因为我们的组合甚至要比Nuri和我的更加强大，”Mario停顿住了片刻，做了次深呼吸，才继续说道，“我们的组合很强大，因为我们不仅是球场上的‘灵魂伴侣’，更因为在球场之外——因为，因为我那么爱你。当拜仁发出邀请时，一边是经纪人和我父亲不停的煽动，同时对你的感情也快压得我再也承受不了，那时我太担心某一天你也会像Nuri那样选择离开我，我真的害怕再次受伤，那会比Nuri那次还让我心碎，因为我这辈子再像爱你一样爱过别人，我以为如果分开，我对你的爱就会慢慢消失，但事实并非如此，它反而变得越来越强烈，等我真的意识到自己做了什么，当我发现自己对待你和当初对待我的Nuri一样冷酷时，一切都太迟了。我很抱歉，Marco，我从没想要你经历我经历的，我永远不想伤害你。可悲又可笑的是，我终于明白当初为什么Nuri会选择去马德里，他经历了什么，和他为什么最终仍旧选择回归多特蒙德。我知道我对你的伤害要远远超过他对我的，因为咱们不仅是队友，还是恋人，而我对你的愧疚真的远远超过你认为的。你遭受的一切痛苦我也感同身受，相信我。我真想自己有能力回到曾经去阻止自己，不幸的是我做不到，一切都太迟了。现在我全部希望的就是回到多特蒙德再次为它作战。Marco，你没法想象我有多想家，你不知道我在慕尼黑感觉有多迷失。”他再也说不下去了，绝望的泪水奔涌而出，他止不住的颤抖，某种发自身体内部，发自脑海，发自灵魂深处那个收存对Marco的深爱的地方，发自那里的冰冷让他几乎要崩溃了。

“噢，Sunny，”Marco再次把Mario拉到身边，一边亲吻一边把他环抱在怀里，用体温去温暖这个冷得打颤的年轻人。那些亲吻是如此温柔，让Mario期待着也许某一天Marco能原谅他。也许需要时间，可能要花很长很长的一段时间才能修复他们的关系，这个过程里也许会充满艰难险阻，但至少他真的有了机会，而这机会是如此弥足珍贵，因为在仅仅一个小时他都是一无所有的。

他的眼睛因为哭泣刺痛着，精疲力尽得连眼皮都要睁不开了，但他仍旧用全部气力嘶声祈求，“我很抱歉，Marco，求你！”

Mario把头枕在Marco肩膀上，Marco把毯子提起来把他们盖好，伸出一只手轻轻抚摸Mario的头发听着Mario继续低语，“我不知道，Marco，我也想知道为什么自己总是不告诉你。也许是因为那时太年轻了，我猜，也许是当时我太害怕承认自己有多依赖你。我不知道为什么我会明知道那是错的却依然选择去做，也许是因为我太懦弱，懦弱到明知道父亲和其他人说的都是错的却不敢反抗，让别人做决定的确更容易，愚蠢又懦弱对吧，但真的很轻松。我用最痛苦的方式学会了教训，现在我只希望自己未来再也不会做伤害你一样伤害其他任何一个人的决定了。没有任何词语能形容我有多抱歉，Marco，我知道你没有原谅我的理由，但是我希望有一天你能原谅。我知道说什么挽留的话都太晚了，但也许，我们至少可以在球场上再次成为一对‘伴侣’，毕竟我们一直在为一直伟大的球队踢球，不是么？”

Marco轻轻亲吻他的头发，“是的，我们是，Sunny。还有，是的，也许某一天。我会去思考你告诉我的，但我现在更容易理解你了，我相信你不想伤害我。但是，你真的应该亲自告诉我你想回来，Mario。”

“我知道，我很抱歉，”Mario连睁眼的力气都没有了，Marco似乎感觉到了，他更轻柔的吻了吻对方的太阳穴，把Mario拉得更近些，“没事的，Sunny，睡吧。我们还有很多时间，当你不再疲惫的时候，我会给你更多时间来告诉我咱们之间的错误到底都因为什么。”

Mario太累了，已经没有反对的气力，即使他还有很多很多想要告诉Marco的，很多很多的关于Marco的‘为什么’的答案。

“可以一直陪着我直到我睡着吗？”他问道，声音颤抖着，他仍然深爱着这个人，仍然在意这个人对他的感情。

“是的，我会的，Sunny，现在去睡觉吧，明天就是新的一天了，”Marco轻声保证，他的话让Mario终于松了口气。

是啊，明天，又是新的一天，崭新的他至少可以尝试赢回Marco友谊的一天，这个想法让他整个身心都松懈下来，他紧贴着深爱的男人，让自己在对方怀里沉沉睡去，也许这个人某一天能再次相信他，爱他。

还有，奇迹似乎真的会发生。

但是，人们之所以会相信奇迹的存在，奇迹之所以会真的发生，是因为相信着它的人足够坚强。


End file.
